Big Guy and Rusty The Boy Robot Remake
Big Guy and Rusty The Boy Robot is an upcoming American animated series based on Dark Horse Comics of the same name.Unlike the original series Big Guy is an real robot created by Quark Industries to protect the world from giant monsters and alien threats as the world.s robot champion and Lt dwayne Does not appear in the series. The new antagnonists of the series are the Kamaronions an alien race who hate humans and other species in the universe. altough The Legion X Machina are the minor villains which their were formerly 7 members but now 3 members which now makes 10 members. The series is set to have 10 seasons and 126 episodes which heir on kids wb in 2020. Characters Rusty An artifichal intelligent boy robot created by Quark Industries to aid Big Guy on the side of fighting evil. Rusty cares deeply for Big Guy as he acts as a partner . He is very smart and mature altough he can be a little short tempered as he dosen.t like humans or other life suffer. In a few episodes Rusty is shown to have relationships with kids especially Luke Thornwill which he and Rusty have remained friends for years. Big Guy A giant powerful superfighting robot created by Quark Industries.Unlike the original series Big Guy is a real robot with no human inside. He likes as a bodyquard to Rusty despite the laws of robotics Big Guy is shown to aggression towards evil humans and other alien species but never comes to hurting chidren which he has soft side for because he shown to been highly intelligent and often wants to best for Rusty as he only a small robot while he does all the work but Rusty sometimes to help him despite Big Guy being indepented He shown to be able to lift 300.000.000.tons and is shown to have powerful weapon blasters which can knock down high concrete and able to fly high in space and survive heat tempertures and not rust in water. Dr Erika Slate A female scientist and organiser of Quark Industries. She developes Rusty emotional grid and acts as a mother even though Rusty is a machine. Big Guy often cares about her as she is his designer Luke Thornwill An American blonde haired kid with shorts and cool trainers. He is Rusty.s human friend who loves robots. He is often seen skateboarding down the street. When he is in danger Big Guy rescues him and allows him to ride on his back especilly during hieghts which is revealed later on in the series Luke is afraid of hieghts. Luke is usually shown to be brave kid helping Rusty even if there is danger about Dr Axel Donovan President of Quark Indestires Robotics firm. He is caring for Dr Slate but is shown to be very cowardly Jenny The monkey A talikng monkey who usually sits on Dr Donovans shoulder and makes of Quark scientist and expierments but remains loyal to Dr Donovan The Kamaronions A highley intelligent race that resemble human muscles from inside the human body. They are arrogent very aggressive and hate humans and other species in the universe. Their main goal is to destroy earth and create a new of life of their species .